Las mejores vistas se consiguen en la China
by ArcoirisAlcachofa
Summary: Si quiero recrear mi vista, simplemente debo centrarla en tu perfecto cuerpo desnudo. Lemmon. ¡A disfrutar!


Tu cuerpo yace bajo del mío vistiendo ambos solo ropa interior posterior a un par de "juego de retos" y cosquillas, el cual obviamente he ganado yo.

Centro mi mirada en tu rostro y luego la desvió hasta tus pechos. Llevas puesto un lindo brasier, pero pienso que sin el te verías mucho mejor, así que lo retiro, dejándolos a toda mi vista. Me miras con expresión de niña mimada enojada y me causa bastante gracia, a lo cual reaccionas rasguñándome la espalda. Eso me gusta, me gusta mucho aquella sensación de tus uñas contra mi piel.

Te tomo por el cabello y lo jalo un poco. Te quejas con un suave gemido y vuelves a rasguñarme, pero más fuerte esta vez. Me dedico a observarte. Me gusta como tu largo cabello crea una perfecta armonía con tu cuerpo, estilizándolo aun mas, remarcando así mas tus pronunciadas curvas, tanto como tu el color de tu piel, que se torna más radiante y puro.

Busco tus labios y nos hundimos en un profundo y húmedo beso, el cual prolongo hasta lograr que se tiñan de un lindo color carmesí.

Me separo de tu boca y recorro con sutiles besos tu cuello, dejando al paso algunas notorias marcas rojas sobre tu blanquecina piel. Me gusta mucho hacer notar que eres solo mía.

Bajo hasta tus pechos y doy mordiesqueos un tanto bruscos a tus pezones y te quejas un poco pero, se que te gusta, así que continúo a la vez que bajo una de mis manos hasta entremedio de tus piernas y me aseguro de que tu ropa interior este húmeda ya.

Tanteo suavemente la zona a lo que das un pequeño saltito, mientras comienzo con las yemas de dos de mis dedos a masajear en forma circular por sobre tu clítoris. Te remueves como un gusano a la vez que dejas escapar suaves gemidos que son música para mis oídos.

Subo mi mano libre hasta tu boca e introduzco uno de mis dedos. Acto reflejo, comienzas a dar lamidas desesperadamente. Lo metes y lo sacas repetidamente, y siento como tu saliva ya resbala por mis manos.

Tus bragas ya me son molestia, así que las retiro y abro de par en par tus piernas. Me separo un poco para apreciar la vista y ¡wow! En conjunto con tu rostro que está completamente rojo debido a una mezcla entre excitación y vergüenza se vuelve una panorámica perfecta.

Acerco mi rostro hasta tu intimidad y deposito allí un sutil beso, comenzado luego a jugar con mi lengua. Tus piernas se tienden a cerrar pero no lo permito, pues me doy el gusto de saborear cada parte húmeda de ti sin apuros, mientras escucho como dejas escapar largos y profundos suspiros. Tú olor y sabor me vuelven loco y me hacen desearte mas y mas. Recorro con mis traviesas manos toda la longitud de tus suaves piernas sin detenerme en el trabajo principal.

Siento como poco a poco aumenta la intensidad tus suspiros y se vuelven gemidos, y tus gemidos en gritos, gritos que me suplican que por favor me detenga, mientras jalas fuertemente mi cabello…

-S-sádido ya det-tente nggh….

Sonrío para mi mismo y aumento la velocidad de mi ágil lengua, sintiendo a los segundos como tus piernas se bañan de un translucido fluido.

Subo hasta tu rostro y me posiciono entre tus piernas. Me rodeas por el cuello clamando por un beso, pero me gusta verte rogar…

-Ládrame China

-¡M-maldito!

-Hazlo

-Guau

-Amo tu obediencia

Así que te lo has ganado y te beso, mientras que te tomo por la cintura para lograr que así eleves tus caderas, a la vez que subes tus piernas hasta mi espalda baja para entrelazarlas allí-

Voy a entrar en ti haciendo que olvides hasta tu nombre y lo sabes.

Introduzco mi erecto pende de forma pausada, pero estas tan mojada y yo tan caliente que no logro controlarlo y entro tocando fondo de lleno, llevando el ritmo con un vaivén de profundas estocadas. Siento como una ola de calor recorre mi cuerpo. El sudor se apoderado ya de ambos y debo de admitir que amo cuando tus pechos rozan mi torso. Es que, ¡Maldición China, que buena estas!

Aumento mi velocidad sin cambiar el ritmo, sintiendo que ya no aguantare mucho mas así si no cambiamos de posición.

Trato de quitarme pero me lo impides. Te miro y me sonríes traviesamente. Te conozco y sé que este juego no termina para ti hasta que me corra a tu voluntad, y te veo tan gustosa de todo que me resigno y te doy en el gusto, como siempre lo he hecho.

-Sa-sádico, vas a correrte f-fuera ¿o-ok? nhgg….

-No te hagas, te encanta sentirte llena como una perra.

-¡Hey!

-Admítelo

Me muevo firme y rápido entrando y saliendo. Nuestros gemidos se entremezclan creando una hermosa sinfonía, llegando así juntos a tocar el cielo.

Amo como luce tu rostro luego de acabar. Tus ojos son brillosos y me miras de una forma que no puedo especificar con palabras, pero me haces sentir el hombre más afortunado del mundo por tener a una maldita china como tú a mi lado. Me retiro de tus adentros y sueltas un último y suave gemido.

Te sonrío y deposito un casto beso en tu frente. Me acomodo entre tus pechos mientras acaricias mi cabello y comienzo a destensar mi cuerpo.

Te amo China, realmente lo hago y lo sabes, lo sabes perfectamente, así como se que te mueres también por mí, aun que seamos unos idiotas tercos de admitirlo siempre frente el uno al otro.


End file.
